


Shocking Discovery

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Series: The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha Original [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, old, post from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: Katerina and Itachi are kissing when Mikoto walks in. What will happen? Spin off of The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha: A Dark World.





	Shocking Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2011 and is a repost from fanfiction.net for archiving purposes.

Itachi and I were in his room. We were on his bed kissing. Things got a little more heated and he pushed me onto the bed. I pulled his shirt off and our lips connected once again.

We didn't break apart until we heard the door open. We shot up to see Mikoto in the doorway.

"Shit," I muttered.

Itachi went to get up but I stopped him. "Katerina?"

"Let me handle it." I said. He hesitated before nodding.

Mikoto and I walked out and I explained what had been happening for the past few months. Thank god she understood.

"I know how you two feel Katerina. I did the same think with Fugaku." She said. "Believe it or not, we were forbidden to be together."

"Yeah, but do me a favor. Please don't tell him. I can tell he already dislikes me. He'll probably have me killed." I said.

She nodded and I went back to mine and Itachi's room. I told him we were safe and he seemed relived. He asked how I did it. I simply replied that girls have an unbreakable connection and he let it go.

This is the shocking discovery that nearly got us killed…but it was worth it.


End file.
